The Pack
Made By ♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[Kyo| Sink ''']] ♫ 15:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Prolouge I ran from my den, racing past a small pup who seemed to be following me. I ran from a pack of dogs that had been hunting me for days. I had been taking there food because I couldn't catch any myself. I guess I made the leader Killer mad at me because he told me that he wanted me dead. Oops, oh by the way im Rigo. I ran into a abandoned ware-house only to find that Killer was already there. He was attacking a pup, a small wolf pup. "Leave em alone!" I barked as his members of his pack surrounded me. They all growled especially Killers deputy Bone. I darted into a corner as they surrounded me and the nearly dead pup. I felt lonely from the start, a quick and threatning pain inside me bubbling up to the surface. Quick yelps came from the pup in the corner of the ware-house we were trapped in. No hope was left for the pup, he was already bleeding out. But yet again I could of escaped. But I took the stupid way out and I hooked my teeth into the pups scruff and fought through the crowd of dogs. Fear twisted through me as they chased me. My energy fading away. I was who they wanted, they wanted me dead. "Rigo!" One of the vicious dogs called out my name as I ran through the abandoned two-leg place. I made it to my checkpoint, the dogs still on my tail. I had to make a desion. As I passed my small den, I breathed in deeply and threw the pup inside while I ran faster. I jumped on top of a dumpster and sprung up onto the roof of a shack. I jumped from building top to building top, trying the shake the dogs, but it turned to be useless. The dogs finally found how to catch up to me. Two by my side, and one by my rear, I was trapped. The leader of this blood-thirsty dog group raced in front of me as the two dogs on my side knocked me down. "Should I kill you now? Or make you suffer?" He growled towards me as he set a firm paw on my open neck. I could see the dried blood that surrounded his lips. The drool that hung from his lip as he growled. He could smell my fear and I knew it. "A scared little leashed dog, all alone!" He taunted me. I prayed for some type of help, after I made the worst mistake in my life. "Killer, why don't we just settled this with a fight, just you and me." I spoke out, struggling. Killer smiled and growled. "Whatever pleases you puppy!" He stepped off me and ordered his dogs to step back. A fight would soon be in progress, and I would die. I stood up, as weak as I was, I still believed. Killer smirked as one of the dogs howled for the fight to start. Killer came at me as I yelped. "Whats a matter Rigo? Scared or a little bite?" Killer dug his teeth into my neck and threw me to the floor. I struggled to stand up but I managed so. I raced towards him and drew my claws across his face, making blood draw. Killer snarled at me as he knocked me down again, this time more painfully. While I was on the ground, Killer made the stupid mistake to leave his belly exposed. I clawed his stomach with my back paws and snarled as he jumped off. I took my chance and raced for his neck, tearing my canines through it. I could smell Killer's blood seep out of his neck as he thrashed around and threw me off of him. "Rigo!" He roared as he raced at me and threw me to the ground. "I'll let you go this time but the next time I see you, lets just say I'll have a new leashed dog pelt hanging in my den!!" With that, he and his pack left, leaving me. I gathered my energy over night and dragged myself down to my den, where I found the slumbering pup. It perked one ear as I stepped in. I quietly walked around it and picked up a dead rat that I had caught earlier that day. I laid it beside the pups head and waited, while also eating my own meal. "So is Killer telling the truth? Are you a leashed dog?" I heard the pups faint voice speak out. "No but I used to be. I ran away from my two-legs, in search of a better life. Where do you come from?" I replied with a dull voice. "A wolf pack." The pup said ever so quickly. "Then why are you so far away from home?" I asked. The pup lifted its head as tears were forming in its eyes. "Betulis Pack. We were attacked by Killer's dog pack and..and Killer was going after my mother. He managed to kill her but I got away. I ran as fast as I could go! I went as far as I could! But he still found me!" I felt pity for the pup imedietlly as I calmly said, "What was your mothers name?" "Caelia." It all came back to me so fast. ''Caelia was my mother's name! ''"Oh...but what was your dads name?" "Brutus." The pup finished with "I'm Felix by the way. I came searching for my brother but I don't know his name." Felix managed to say before he dropped his head and closed his tired eyes. I barely nodded my head, knowing that I was his brother. Chapter 1 I glanced at Felix, every now and then. Then I thought about my mother Caelia. She was a wolf and my father a dog. I was half wolf half husky but I didnt care. I laid my head down, hoping Killer and his gang wouldn't find me and Felix. Then next morning came fast as I opened my tired eyes and yawned, seeing that Felix was already up and standing in the doorway. "Felix, I have to tell you something." I said slowly. Felix looked up and tilted his fully black head. "I...I think..I'm your brother." Felix paused and blinked. "Wha..how do you know?" "My mothers name was Caelia and she was a wolf and my father was a husky named Brutus." I finished quickly. "Then.. when my mother was told me the first letter of your name, I should of known. R..." I glanced at Felix and smiled a bit. He nodded his head and gnawed on a bone. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Oh this? Its like writing but its a way to show a wolves journey." Felix replied as he gnawed harder. I walked over to the leftover food I had and growled as I saw it was empty. I barked to Felix. "I'm going to go hunting." I walked away and crawled out of the entrance of my den. I padded around the city, getting the idea that Killer was watching me. I whisked off into one of the alleys and jumped ontop of a trash can. I sniffed around and found a box. It smelled strongly of chicken. I ripped it open with my canines and licked my lips, seeing to chicken breast inside the box. I pulled it out quickly and gobbled it up, eating around the crunchy bones. I ate the other one soon after and nodded contently. I searched for any other food and found a dead rat underneath a dumpster. TBC Category:Dawn's pages Category:Fanfictions